


Star Struck

by JessicaMDawn



Category: Glee
Genre: Famous Kurt, Inspired by a gifset, M/M, Non-Famous Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMDawn/pseuds/JessicaMDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine wins a radio competition to spend the day with his favorite actor and celebrity crush, Kurt Hummel. Based on a sararye Glee AU gifset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Struck

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my documents and found several finished but unposted works. This is one of them. I don't understand why this one didn't get posted to a proper site, because I wrote it based on a gifset on tumblr by sararye (post/34438619906 on her tumblr, if you want to see it) and posted it to that gifset. So yeah, I should've posted it back then - 2 years ago. Oops.

It had just been a silly radio contest. 18th caller wins the grand prize. Blaine hadn't actually thought he would win; that just wasn't his luck. But then Ryan Seacrest's voice had come over his phone, and Blaine's heart stopped.

_"Hey there, who's this?"_

"Blaine Anderson."

_"Well, congratulations, Blaine, you've just won our Kurt Hummel Dream Life contest! How do you feel?"_

It had taken Blaine four stunned seconds to make his heart start beating again, and then he'd nearly hyperventilated. "Oh my god. O-oh my GOD. Really?!"

Then there was the first class flight and the limo ride and Blaine couldn't believe this was really happening! He got a long speech about behavior and pictures and schedules and such, but he could barely breathe let alone react to anything they said.

Some big burly bouncer guy had led him to a room where Kurt Hummel was getting his hair and make-up done before shooting a scene for a new action film he was in. Blaine felt like he was about to have a heart attack when the guy knocked on the door. Within moments, Blaine was in Kurt's room.

Kurt looked over out of the corner of his eye and stared at him. Blaine really wished he'd worn a better shirt, or something nicer than his best jeans, or styled his hair more. He was just so underdressed compared to Kurt. Kurt was dressed in a simple blue button down with a white undershirt and tight, dark jeans, but he looked so flawless and perfect.

"Hi," Kurt said at length, his voice breathy, lifting a hand to wave without turning his head. His hair dresser would probably beat him with her brush if he tried. "Just a minute, Julia's almost done."

"Oh, y-yeah, sure," Blaine agreed with a nod. He stood next to the door, nervously twiddling his thumbs, unsure what to do.

Julia sprayed something in Kurt's hair, fiddled with the strands in front a bit, looked at Kurt in the mirror, and smiled. "Ok honey, you're all done. Now don't do anything strenuous unless you have to, or I'll have to cement it in place."

Kurt smiled. "Of course." She backed up and he made to stand. "You're the best."

Julia smiled proudly. "You know it."

She left the room and Kurt moved to a chair in the back of the room, away from the mirrors and hair products. He motioned for Blaine to take the other seat. Blaine scurried to do so. There was a moment of silence where they both just stared at each other, and then Blaine couldn't stop himself.

"I can't believe I actually get to talk to you," he gushed. "This is insane." He ran his hands through his hair briefly, but then thought better of it. He didn't want to mess up his hair in front of _Kurt_.

"You're kind of adorable, you know that?" Kurt said, and it sounded like he was just as much of a blurter as Blaine was. Almost immediately, Kurt's cheeks began to turn pink.

Blaine blinked at him. Kurt, actor, singer, and sometime model _Kurt Hummel_ just said that he, normal high schooler Blaine Anderson, was adorable. Granted, he'd rather be 'hot' or 'sexy' or something like that, but Kurt at least thought he was adorable. Meanwhile, Blaine-

"You're actually just as beautiful in real life as in the photos."

Blaine really needed to put his mouth under lock and key, and fix his broken filter.

Kurt blushed a deeper red. "Well, thank you," he said. He smiled, setting his right cheek in his hand as he looked at Blaine with the brightest, kindest blue eyes ever to grace planet Earth. "You're not so bad yourself."

Now it was Blaine's turn to blush. That had definitely been a flirt. Kurt Hummel was flirting with him. Blaine put a hand over his heart. "I think you're going to be the death of me."

Kurt's smile and blush vanished instantly. "What?" he squeaked.

Blaine gave a nervous, quirked smile. "My heart's pounding so fast."

Kurt calmed down and gave another, albeit smaller, smile. "Mine too," he admitted.

Blaine stared at him. "But, you're famous. People must compliment you all the time," he reasoned.

Kurt shrugged and pushed a stray strand of hair back in place. "They do," he conceded, his blush returning. "But, no one as cute as you." His face was aflame now.

"Oh wow," Blaine let out.

Kurt looked away toward the mirrors for a moment and then back to Blaine. "When I agreed to the contest, I figured the winner would be a girl or...or...I don't know. But you're better than I'd hoped for." He smiled brightly at Blaine. "I'm happy to get to spend the day with you."

Blaine beamed. He'd barely arrived and already this was the most amazing day of his life. He was sitting with his celebrity crush, who appeared to like him too. He was going to get to see how a movie was made, which would be great for his future career. Later he would get to hear Kurt sing, and maybe get to duet with him. Not to mention he got all the perks that came with being Kurt Hummel without actually being Kurt Hummel. But, not to forget, he was _sitting with his celebrity crush_ , who appeared to _like him too_.

Best. Day. Ever.

...

...

_fin._


End file.
